


The Best Possible Medicine

by zivacanyou_write



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivacanyou_write/pseuds/zivacanyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tiva drabble set early/mid. S7. Tony has the best possible medicine for Ziva's bad dreams. Pretty fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Possible Medicine

Saleem stood over Ziva, knife in hand, an evil grin across his face. He brought a hand down on her shoulder, and to Ziva's surprise, he began to shake her.

"Ziva."

That wasn't Saleem's voice.

"Ziva, Ziva!"

"Tony..."

Ziva's eyes fluttered open to find Tony shaking her by the shoulder, not Saleem.

"C'mon Zee, wake up!"

"I am awake Tony." Ziva propped herself up on her elbows, shrugging Tony's hand off her. Looking around she saw that she was lying in Tony's bed with Tony beside her. She must have fallen asleep during the James Bond marathon Tony had forced upon her.

"Bad dreams Zee?" Ziva turned her head away from him, nodding slowly.

"Well you are in luck Ziva; see I happen to know the best possible medicine for bad dreams." Ziva smiled at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really Tony, and what might that be?"

Tony's arms wrapped around her middle to pull her closer. Ziva squirmed a little but did not protest.

"Cuddling of course."

"Cuddling?" Ziva sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, cuddling! Best way to fix bad dreams. It's scientifically proven... or something like that."

Ziva laughed. She welcomed the idea that somebody might simply be able to wrap their arms around her and make the nightmares go away; she was sure that if anyone could have that effect on her it would be Tony. So she did not squirm again, and she did not protest. She pulled Tony's arms tighter around her and drifted of into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
